


Unravel

by kawaiikanai



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Angst, Cannibalism, Fluff, Ghouls, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiikanai/pseuds/kawaiikanai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil grew up being best friends and just over three years ago became boyfriends. With spending more and more time with each other, Dan has noticed a strange thing or two about Phil. When his suspicions turn out to be something far more alarming than he imagined, will he stick by his love’s side through thick and thin or flee in fear for his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The wind outside makes the windows around Dan’s apartment rattle in their frames. It’s been like this all day, so once Phil came over to visit they had a stay in day of movies and board games. Dan had asked Phil several times if he was hungry for dinner throughout the night, but Phil just kept telling him he wasn’t and that he had a big lunch with his coworkers. Finally, after the lights had been shut off and they were huddled under a blanket watching a cheesy vampire flick, Dan managed to get Phil to munch on some popcorn. It wasn’t much, but it was something.

He can’t really remember when he first noticed it, but one day Dan realized that he’s never really seen Phil eat around him. He tried to go back as far as he could remember knowing Phil and not once had they ate together; not even back in school, Phil just hanging out with him during lunch time and saying he hated the school food. They’ve never even been out on a dinner date. Phil always took him to the movies or the arcade or somewhere else. The more he thought about it, the more worried he got.

“Say, Phil?” Dan sits up a bit, pulling the blanket off of his head and fixing his hair. “Can we go out to dinner sometime?”

Phil drops the piece of popcorn he was about to eat back into the bowl and turns to Dan, eyebrow raised. “This again? Going out to dinner is such a boring date idea. How about mini golf or something?”

Dan shakes his head, grabbing the bowl from Phil and placing it on the table. “I just really want to have a normal dinner with you. It doesn’t even have to be out; we can have a nice dinner here.”

Phil breaks away from Dan to grab his cup of coffee, the fourth one he’s had here. It seems like the one think he will have around Dan. They often spend time in the Starbucks down the street, talking over steaming cups or sometimes cuddling up on one of the sofas in the back. Dan always points out the donuts or Danishes to Phil, trying to get him to buy one but all he does is buy one for Dan and he ends up eating it anyway.

“I don’t know, it just seems really boring.” Phil shrugs, reaching for the remote to stop the movie, the TV returning to the news.

Dan lets out a heavy sigh and stands up, grabbing the popcorn bowl. “I guess.” He shuffles towards the kitchen and hears Phil go to the bathroom, waiting to hear the door shut before tossing the greasy bowl into the sink in frustration. He leans on the counter, trying to think of some way to get Phil to eat. He’d only seen him take a few pieces of popcorn, barely a handful. He’s not going to let that count.

While washing up the bowl and rinsing it he shuts off the water, hearing a strange sound. After listening for a minute he’s sure of what he’s hearing and quickly sets the bowl to dry before racing down the hall. He stops in front of the bathroom door and knocks loudly, the water inside running. “Phil, open up.”

“Hang on.” He hears, water splashing.

Dan tries the door but it’s locked. After a moment the latch on the door clicks and he shoves it open, making Phil stumble back into the bathroom. “Dan, what’s wrong?”

Dan points to the toilet. “Sit.”

“Dan-“

“I said sit.” Dan’s never really raised his voice to Phil before, but this situation calls for it. Phil takes one look at the seriousness on his face before quietly sitting down on the closed toilet, hands folded together. “Phil, I heard you throwing up in here.”

Phil’s eyes widen for a second before recovering his calm, sitting up and looking directly at Dan. “I can explain.”

“Save it.” Dan holds up a hand. He doesn’t want to hear any excuses or lies from Phil; he wants the truth. He looks down at Phil, his eyes dark under the bathroom light. He really doesn’t want to have to ask him this, but he has to know. “Phil, are you… anorexic?”

Phil opens his mouth to answer, then shuts it. He looks over Dan, arms crossed and stern look on his face. He has to hold back a sigh of relief. “No, I’m not anorexic.”

Dan’s fingers comb through his hair. “Bulimic, then?”

“No, I promise.” Phil assures him.

“Then what? I never see you eat and you’re so skinny.” Dan lets his arms drop, lost as to what else it could be. “I worry about you.”

Phil grabs Dan’s hands and brings them to his lips, kissing his fingers. “Dan, you don’t have to worry. I’m fine. I eat well at work and at home. I just have an odd diet that’s a pain to deal with.”

“What, like you’re allergic to stuff?”

“A lot of things, yeah.”

Dan bites his lip, now feeling guilty for pressuring him into eating the popcorn when it’s obviously made him sick. “Well, I can make something you can eat. We can make a trip to the store and-“

“Dan, hush.” Phil pulls him closer and lets his head rest against Dan’s stomach. “Don’t worry about it; it’d be too much work.”

Dan sighs, wrapping his arms around Phil’s head. “I just-“ What about if they ever live together? Dan’s thought about it for a while now and he can’t see why they haven’t started living together yet besides Dan’s apartment being farther away from Phil’s work, but he’d gladly move into Phil’s. He wants to be able to cook for Phil and take care of him but how is he going to be able to do that if he doesn’t learn what Phil can and can’t eat? “I just want you to be healthy.” He takes Phil’s face in hand and lifts it up to look at him. “And if there’s any other reason why you don’t eat around me,” Dan tries to get his hint across, wanting to believe Phil’s explanation but still worried about some kind of eating disorder he may be covering up. “just know that I’ll love you no matter what, ok?”

Phil smiles up at him before nuzzling his nose into Dan’s stomach. “You’re too good to me.”

“Stop, that tickles!” Dan giggles, trying to pull away from Phil but Phil holds tight, lifting up Dan’s shirt and letting his hair tickle Dan more. Dan almost shrieks with laughter before he can finally break free, escaping down the hall and hearing Phil chase after him. He makes it to the couch before Phil tackles him, pinning him down.

“Phil, stop, my tummy hurts now.” Dan pleads, but Phil grins down at him while trying to pull up his shirt, poising himself just above his stomach. “I swear to god, if you do that I will kick you!”

Phil takes in a deep breath readies himself to give Dan the biggest raspberry ever before his ears pick up the news anchor’s voice from the TV. He stops, turning to see the breaking newscast announcing ‘Ghoul Hideout Discovered in Lower London’.

“Phil, you ok?” Dan asks, still catching his breath from all his laughing.

“Uh, yeah.” Phil lets go of Dan and he sits back on the couch, Dan sitting up and looking over Phil, grabbing the remote and turning the volume up a few notches. The anchor continues reporting on the Commission of Counter Ghoul’s raid on what people thought was an abandoned apartment building; but it turned out to be a meeting place for ghouls. The CCG sent in officers and are still on the hunt for a few ghouls that got away. The anchor advises for people in the area to stay in their homes.

The appearance of ghouls only cropped up a few years ago and their threat is still high. So many people are found dead every day; killed by ghouls and feasted upon until the only way to identify them is dental records. It makes Dan sick to his stomach knowing that they casually walk among humans during the day and kill by night. You never know who you could be standing next to on the street.

“Who would have thought there’d be ghouls so close to where we are.” Dan mutters, “It’s a scary thought.”

Phil clears his throat, “Well, it’s a dangerous world sometimes.”

Both of them are startled at the sound of Phil’s phone going off and Phil quickly picks it up. “Hello?” Dan watches as Phil’s face goes from discontent at the broadcast to concern, his eyes flickering between the TV and Dan. “Yes, I’ll be right there.” He hangs up and quickly stands up, moving past Dan and to the door. “I’m sorry, but I have to go into work.”

“At this hour?” Dan checks the clock and sees that it’s much later than he thought it was, well past midnight. He hates when work calls Phil away from him, making him rush out the door.

“It’s really important.” Phil shoves on his jacket and grabs his backpack sitting near his shoes, pushing them on, too. “I'll text you when I’m back home.” Dan has a habit of worrying when Phil is out so late, so he always leaves a message to let him know he’s safely home. He turns and quickly presses a kiss to Dan’s forehead and opens the door.

“Uh uh, mister.” Dan grabs Phil’s sleeve and pulls him back, grabbing his face and kissing Phil properly. Phil lets himself sink into it for a moment before tearing himself away and leaving, shutting the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil grew up being best friends and just over three years ago became boyfriends. With spending more and more time with each other, Dan has noticed a strange thing or two about Phil. When his suspicions turn out to be something far more alarming than he imagined, will he stick by his love’s side through thick and thin or flee in fear for his life?

Dan checks his phone for what feels like the hundredth time and still no text from Phil. He knows work keeps him busy sometimes, but he shouldn’t have to be out this late. Even though he knows it isn’t Phil’s fault, it still worries Dan. Maybe he’s just being overly paranoid, but he can’t help it. He’s been trying to sleep for hours now since Phil left, but with no text his mind can’t rest.

He sets his laptop aside and throws off the duvet, getting out of bed and padding into the kitchen. If he’s going to be awake he might as well do some work on the computer, but to be any kind of productive he’s going to need some coffee. An empty can greets him out of the cupboard and he curses Phil, having been the last one to dig into the coffee. Thanks for letting him know it was empty now…

Putting the can in the recycling he heads back to his bedroom, shuffling around the floor for his jeans and tugging them on. He then throws on a hoodie and grabs his phone off the nightstand, check once again for a message. Grabbing his coat and keys he heads out the door, determined to either get more coffee from the store or stop into Starbuck, whichever he comes across first. Hopefully the chilly night air will perk him up a bit as well.

His gaze wanders upwards on his walk, staring up at the stars through the puffs of air billowing from his mouth. He wonders what he should get from Starbucks, it sounding like more of an inviting idea with every gust of wind that blows through him. He can at least stop in and warm up before getting to the store. He pulls his phone out of his pocket again and the only thing it tells him is the time, grunting in annoyance as he goes to shove it back in his pocket.

Just as he’s looking up a man comes barreling down the street, huffing loudly and bumping into Dan, making him fall down hard. When he looks back up again the man is long gone, footfalls echoing behind him. “What the hell? Jerk…” Dan gets up off the ground and brushes himself off, thankful he didn’t drop his phone but his shoulder hurts a little where the man charged into him.

A booming noise rises from around the corner and he stops in his tracks, wondering what it could possibly be. He takes a few cautious steps towards the source of the noise and along with another boom he thinks he hears distant screaming. What is going on over there? Should he really check it out? He knows it’s stupid, but curiosity drives him to back up against the shop wall at the end of the block and peer daringly around the corner.

The scene before him is something straight from the news lines. There are people scattering in every direction away from the street where a small group of people have gathered. An investigator, one of the people from the CCG that hunt ghouls, is standing off against an angry looking ghoul. Well, it’s hard to tell from Dan’s point of view since he has on an odd looking mask, but his stance says it all. His ghoul powers, or rather his ‘kagune’ as the Japanese had labeled it years ago, is spreading out from his back, dark blue crystal-like structures jutting out behind him. The ghoul looks like he’s ready to pounce on the opposing man at any moment, making Dan want to run but he can’t seem to pull himself away from the sight. He’s never seen a ghoul in real life before and he’s surely never seen one fight, those video clips being kept off TV. As long as he stays behind this wall he should be fine. The TV said that there was ghoul activity in lower London, not here. Is this unrelated, or did they move this way that fast?

The man takes a step towards the ghoul, the official’s weapon looking whip-like but bigger. What is that thing? He brandishes it once, obviously trying to intimidate the ghoul. The ghoul, however, doesn’t so much as flinch. The man lifts his weapon and begins to run towards the ghoul, Dan’s heart pumping in his ears. The ghoul just plants its feet firmly in the ground and draws upon another branch of his kagune, bringing it in front of him and shielding himself from the investigator’s lashes.

Why isn’t the ghoul fighting back? Ghouls are supposed to be powerful and destructive, tearing down city blocks and killing humans left and right. Why is this one just standing there, taking the investigator’s barrage of hits? The man pulls off a moment and moves back, flinging his weapon backward then bringing it over his head and down on top of the ghoul. The ghoul deflects, for the most part, but the weapon manages to snag his shoulder, making a small spurt of blood. For a split second Dan wants to cheer for the man finally getting in a hit, but when the ghoul cries out in pain and is brought down to a knee his squeal of delight catches in his throat.

Behind the ghoul is a pair of small children, the older of the two maybe ten years old. They’re holding onto each other with frightened faces, eyes wide at the attacker now facing them. The man wastes no time in pulling back his weapon and whipping it towards them again. Dan watches now in horror as the children scream and try to cover their heads before their hit, but the ghoul in front of them intercepts, grabbing onto the weapon with his bare hand. He shakily stands up and grabs onto the weapon firmly with both hands now, moving forward and away from the kids.

“Go!” The ghoul’s muffled shout to the kids having no effect at first, not moving a muscle and still desperately holding onto each other in fear. The investigator pulls at his weapon, trying to get it out of the ghoul’s grasp but the ghoul holds tight, now wrapping his kagune around it like the weapon itself was forming crystals. He shouts to the children once more to run and now they do, the older one taking the younger’s hand and racing down the street in Dan’s direction. Dan quickly ducks into the doorway of the store, hand on his chest in fear his heart may burst out of it. He hears the pitter patter of little shoes on the pavement sprinting towards him and they pass him in a second then are gone, to where he doesn’t know.

He lets his hand drop and takes a moment to gather his thoughts. He needs to stop sticking around this danger zone and get to safety. He’s seen enough action to last a lifetime, now he needs to go. He begins to walk but his legs are so shaky he can only get to the first alley he finds before needing to stop and lean against the rough wall, sinking down and trying to catch his breath. So, that was a real ghoul. He nervously lets out a giggle at the thought before the actual fear creeps up on him. Ghouls are terrible creatures that eat humans; he shouldn’t be so excited about seeing one.

The now distant noises of the fight have stopped and he lets out a sigh, part of him calming down but not quite enough for him to think about moving from his dark hiding place yet. He pulls his phone out of his pocket again and the screen lights up, still no text from Phil. He unlocks it and begins to dial. He doesn’t care if Phil is at work now, he needs to hear his voice as soon as possible. He needs to know Phil is safe and maybe that’ll give him the motivation to get up and head home. The dial tone rings and by the sixth ring he’s about to end the call when he hears something echoing down the alleyway. He must be hearing things, because the tune growing louder and louder couldn’t possibly be playing down this dirty alley. He looks down at his phone, his thumb hovering over the end button before finally pressing it and the song stops.

Footsteps from around the next corner down the way make Dan gasp and clamp his hand over his mouth. He watches as a shadowy figure comes out from the other side of the alley, feet dragging and head hung low under his hood. He should run now before the man gets closer, but he won’t budge, his legs still like jelly and chest thudding much too fast. The figure walks under the lone streetlamp in the area to reveal the ghoul from before, red splotches of blood on his shoulder from before as well as around his stomach, his hand holding his side. The ghoul stops under the light and falls against the wall, leaving a small red smear on the bricks.

Dan doesn’t want to be thinking the thoughts in his head right now, but he can’t make them go away. The ghoul’s black hair sticking out from under his hood, his lanky legs spread out in front of him, and the ghost of a familiar tune that Dan just heard moments ago. Piecing it together makes Dan want to be ill. He looks down at his phone again and covers the light with his hand, taking a deep breath before hitting dial again. He hears it ring twice before the same ringtone echoes down alley, tears brimming his eyes as he sees the ghoul struggling to get into his pocket. Dan clicks to end the call but the ghoul still tries to dig into his pocket, finally pulling out a phone only to drop it. His arm flops to the ground as well, now motionless.

Before Dan realizes what he’s doing, he stands up. Keeping his eyes on the dark man he makes his way slowly towards him, barely making a sound. When he gets close enough he sees the ghoul’s eyes are closed and a pang of panic hits him. His shadow covers the man before he kneels down in front of him, the smell of blood and sweat strong but he tries to ignore it. Everything about this man is dark, except his mask. It reminds Dan of the samurai masks he sees in foreign films, but more in the shape of a lion’s maw than a demon face, and silvery blue in color. Almost the same blue as the ghoul’s kagune. Biting his lip, he reaches forward.

Eyes spring open and a hand grabs his wrist, making him scream. The inhuman blackness surrounding red stares at him, brows furrowed and trying to look as menacing as possible, but the weakness of the grip around his wrist says otherwise. “It’s ok.” Dan says, touching the hand and pulling it off of him with ease. The man just keeps staring, heavy breathing under the mask telling him that it’s taking a lot of effort just to move.

“It’s ok, it’s me.” Dan chokes out, trying to give something of a smile to assure him.

The eyes in front of him widen, like he’s seeing Dan for the first time, and slowly change back to normal looking eyes. Now blue, Dan’s sure of it. He’s looked into these eyes countless times; he’d know them anywhere. He reaches up again and pulls off the mask, setting it aside on the ground before looking back to Phil. Dan can see the pain in his face and it makes Dan want to hold him but doesn’t dare.

Phil opens his mouth to say something but ends up in a coughing fit, splatters of blood landing on his lips. “Don’t try to talk.” Dan tells him, wondering what he should do. His mind is torn, knowing what Phil being here means but it’s Phil. The same man who’s been around him practically his whole life and whom he knows better than himself, or so he thought.

Phil’s shaky arm moves and he touches Dan’s hand, fingers freezing cold. Dan looks down at them a second before carefully fitting their fingers together. “I-“ Phil tries to speak again, “I’m s-sorry.”

Dan just nods, another tear spilling down his cheek. “I know, we’ll talk about it later, ok?” Dan looks over Phil’s body, “Right now we need to get you home.”

Phil shakes his head, coughing once more before mumbling out an address. Dan guesses he shouldn’t argue. As long as it’s somewhere he can get Phil help, he’ll take him there. Dan stands up, grabbing the mask, and helps get Phil on his feet, wrapping an arm around his waist and his other hand pressing down on top on Phil’s adding pressure to the wound on his side. Gently, they make their way out of the alleyway and down the now abandoned street, Dan hoping to ask Phil questions once he’s better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil grew up being best friends and just over three years ago became boyfriends. With spending more and more time with each other, Dan has noticed a strange thing or two about Phil. When his suspicions turn out to be something far more alarming than he imagined, will he stick by his love’s side through thick and thin or flee in fear for his life?

Dan can see the building just ahead of them, but it’s not at all what he expected. “Wait a second, isn’t this the restaurant we went on a date at?” They’d only been there once since it’s a bit on the pricy side, but he’s sure it’s the same place. Why would Phil want him to take him there? Surely he must have heard the address wrong.

Phil starts to pull away from Dan, trying to stand on his own. “I’ll go on from here.” He mumbles, “You head home.”

“No, I’m coming with you.” Dan says sternly, “I’m not just leaving you here.”

“Dan…” Phil turns away before speaking. “It’s taking all I can right now to… restrain myself. It’s dangerous for you to be by me.”

“But-“ Dan’s eyes widen with realization, his instincts telling him to pull away like Phil wants and leave him here. But what if Dan leaves and Phil gets hurt again? Sure, the restaurant is right there in front of them, but with how hard Phil is breathing and how bad his wound looks he may pass out at any moment. Dan shakes his head. “No, I’m staying with you.”

Phil sighs, not having the energy to protest any further. “Just… be careful. Don’t talk too much, ok?”

“Ok.” Dan doesn’t quite know what Phil means by that, but he supposes he should listen since he’s about to head into unknown territory.

Dan checks the street before he helps Phil hobble across, turning towards the stairs to the front doors. “It looks like they’re closed for the night.” There may not be anyone here to help Phil after all.

“We need to go around back.” Phil points to the side of the building and they walk around to the back, finding a metal door with an ‘employees only’ sign on it. Dan ignores it and knocks, readjusting Phil’s weight on his shoulder. He looks over to see Phil’s eyes closed, but he can still hear him breathing. He looks so exhausted…

The lock on the door clicks and opens inward, revealing a man maybe ten years older than Dan. He looks down at Dan, eyes turning black and grimacing. “Who are you?”

Dan is at a loss for words, feeling like it may have been a mistake coming here.

“Brian.” Phil huffs, barely lifting his head to look up.

“Phil?” His eyes widen, returning to normal, and the man steps out towards them, offering an extra arm to help Phil into the building. They’re directed through a hallway, doors leading to the kitchen and food storage room on either side. The man opens a door at the end of the hall and turns to Dan. “Stay here.”

“But-“

Phil takes his arm back and puts his weight on Brian, telling Dan it’s ok before they enter the room, closing the door behind them. Dan doesn’t want to leave Phil alone with someone he doesn’t know, but what choice does he have? He doesn’t know how to help Phil right now and Phil seems to trust him. Dan leans against the opposite wall in the hallway, taking his moment of alone time to try to process everything.

Phil is a ghoul. Even with all that he’s seen tonight it’s still hard to believe. Phil was fighting off an investigator all by himself; protecting those two kids. He wonders if the kids got away safely and why Phil was even defending them in the first place. Hadn’t their parents been around? At any rate, they ran away so hopefully they met up with their parents. And what happened to the man he was fighting? If Phil had been fighting him… did Phil kill him? Would Phil do that?

Footsteps come from the door and Brian comes out.

“Is Phil going to be ok?” Dan pushes off the wall, trying to see into the room before the door is once again shut. The older man ignores him, walking down the hall to one of the doors labeled storage room and entering, coming out a moment later with a plastic container. Dan’s about to ask again when the contents of the transparent container catches his eye, a blur of red. Dan lets out a small squeak and the man hears, giving him a cocky look and chuckling before disappearing into the room again.

Dan knows what that was, even though he doesn’t want to admit it. He doesn’t want to think about why the man was bringing that to Phil and what Phil is going to do with it. He shakes away the thought before he confronts the man again, his bravery needed to face the man dwindling but still needing answers. “Hey,” He reaches out to Brian to stop him from walking away again but stops. He looks down at his hand, stained crimson from when he’d held pressure to Phil’s would. He stares at it, feeling like he may faint.

Brian sighs, pointing behind him. “Bathroom is back that way,” He says, “you can get washed up there.”

Dan nods and heads for the bathroom, closing the door behind him and taking a deep breath. “Get it together, Dan.” He tells himself, pumping a bunch of soap into his hand and scrubbing until the water going down the drain is clear again. “I need to focus on the matter at hand and not freak out.” He just has to not think about how his boyfriend is possibly a killer and eats people to survive… Easier said than done.

Dan comes out of the bathroom to find Brian waiting for him, arms crossed and eyes piercing. He steps closer to him, peering down at Dan. “I have a few questions for you.”

Dan gulps, breaking eye contact and looking down at his shoes. “Um… Phil told me to not talk too much.”

“Too bad.” Brian steps towards Dan once more and Dan backs away until he feels the wall behind him. “You’re going to tell me whatever I want to know or I will kill you.”

Dan cant breath, he simply nods, not knowing what else to do. This man terrifies him.

“How do you know Phil?” He starts.

“He-“ Is it ok to tell this man their relationship? He doesn’t dare lie, but Phil warned him to keep his mouth shut. He’ll have to explain later if it gets him into trouble. “He’s my boyfriend.”

Brian raises an eyebrow. “Boyfriend, huh? I remember Phil mentioning a boyfriend, but I assumed it was another ghoul, not a human.” The word human rolls off his tongue as if it were sour. “Next question: what happened to Phil?”

“I-I’m not sure exactly.” Dan tries to look everywhere but the man’s eyes or else his voice won’t work, “He was fighting one of those CCG guys and I saw him get hit in the shoulder, but I left a little while after that so…”

Brian backs off just a bit, holding his chin in thought. “The CCG must be getting better at tracking us then; damn Doves.”

Dan’s not sure what the man is talking about, ‘Doves’. Is that a name for the CCG? “Um, c-can I see Phil now?” He dares to ask.

Brian looks at him again, “Last question,” He says while ignoring Dan’s, “how long have you known about Phil being a ghoul?”

“About a half an hour.” Dan admits, not knowing if that’s a good or bad thing, but when the ghoul bursts into laughter he supposes he’s passed.

“The fact must have not sunk in yet, you poor bastard.” He chuckles, holding his stomach. “Go ahead and see Phil.” Dan follows Brian as he opens the door to let Dan in. “Damn, I was hoping he’d still be eating when you saw him.” He mumbles as Dan passes him. Brian shuts the door and Dan is left alone with Phil, who is now lying down on a plush couch off to the side. It looks like a sort of break room, a coffee machine on a counter and various chairs and small tables around the room. The curtains are drawn shut and the air in the room feels warmer than out in the hallway.

Dan cautiously walks over to Phil, sitting on the edge of the table in front of the couch, moving the now empty plastic container away from him with a single finger. Phil’s breathing is a lot calmer now and his arm is resting over his eyes. “Phil?” Dan whispers, not wanting to wake him if he’s sleeping.

Phil doesn’t answer, but slowly moves his free hand towards Dan, barely touching his knee. They stay quiet for a moment, Phil’s thumb gently moving back and forth as Dan’s hands stay firmly in his lap. He doesn’t know what to say; how to even start this conversation. He needs to know, though. This is the only secret Phil has ever kept from him, for good reasons; but he feels… betrayed.

Until he can sort out exactly how he’s going to ask, or even what he’s going to ask, he starts with what he knows. “Are you feeling better?” Dan breathes.

“Yes,” Phil’s voice is gravely, but stronger than before. “Fortunately I’m a fast healer, though I may stay the night here to rest.”

“I can stay, too.” Dan offers, not wanting to leave Phil alone; not wanting to be alone himself.

“No, you need to go home.” Phil removes his arm from his face and looks at Dan, eyes almost pleading. “I want you to go home so I know you’re safe.”

“But, I don’t want to leave you.” Dan takes a deep breath before placing a hand on top of Phil’s. “I have so many questions…”

“I know.” Phil looks away now, biting his lip. “I shouldn’t have lied to you about this. I wish…” He shakes his head, “I can explain what I can tomorrow, ok?”

Dan’s about to protest when the door to the lounge bursts open, making him practically jump out of his skin. He turns to see two children, the same ones from the street, running towards them with open arms. They shout Phil’s name and almost plow Dan over before jumping on Phil, both hugging him at the same time as Phil tries to hide his pained expression.

Brian stops in the doorway, leaning against the frame. “I tried to stop them before they barged in, but they’re slippery little rascals.”

“It’s ok,” Phil tells him, pulling the kids off of him and looking them over. “Did you two get hurt at all?”

“No, we got away just fine.” The older one says, “It just took us a while to find the place ‘cause Serena insisted it was in the opposite direction.”

“Nuh uh,” The younger, pigtailed one denies, “Phiw, she was the one going the wrong way and we did a loop around the block.”

Phil smiles up at them, patting the older on the shoulder. “What matters is that you made it, and you did a good job looking after you’re little sister.”

“We couldn’t have gotten away from the Dove if it wasn’t for you.” The older one blushes.

“Don’t mention it.” Phil glances at Brian, giving him a weird look that Dan can’t decipher.

“I’ve got a meal for you girls out in the dining hall.” Brian pipes up, “I’m sure you two are hungry.”

They say their goodbyes to Phil before the younger follows the older out of the room. Brian steps in and takes a seat on the arm of the couch near Phil’s feet, his face less menacing than when facing Dan and more serious. “We need to talk.”

“So talk.” Phil says, struggling to sit up a little. Brian glances at Dan a moment. “Don’t worry about Dan, he can leave if he gets uncomfortable.” Phil assures Brian, but it also feels like a question towards Dan, asking him if he really wants to stay.

“Whatever.” Brian sighs, “So, what happened?”

Phil starts to talk about his night and Dan feels like he’s spinning a story, all of the events sounding like nothing he’s ever heard Phil talk about before. He talks of a raid and mass fighting between ghouls and the ‘Doves’, the same one that he’d heard about on TV just hours before. Phil never so much as got into a fist fight in school, Dan can’t possibly begin to imagine him fighting a group of people; and winning.

“And what of their parents?” Brian asks.

Phil shakes his head. “Their father went down when two Doves ganged up on him, not long after their mom willingly surrendered, allowing me to rush in and grab them while they were distracted. Unfortunately, having to go their pace allowed a Dove to track me all the way here. I ended up having to stop before I got too close.” Phil’s eyes are sunken, his grip on Dan’s knee tightened as he talked and was now stiff. Dan gives it a squeeze, and Phil clears his throat, continuing. “I incapacitated the investigator and slipped away, then came here.”

“You did well, as usual.” Brian tells him, giving Phil’s leg a reassuring tap before standing up. “Don’t worry about giving the news to Amy and Serena; I’ll set them up for the night and tell them in the morning.”

“Are you sure?”

“You’ve done enough for now,” Brian makes his way to the door, “just make sure you get some rest, too. Since you didn’t take out that Dove, I’m sure you’ll be needing your strength.” With that, he leaves.

Dan looks back to Phil, “So… The two girls, are they… ghouls?”

Phil pauses before answering. “Yes.”

Dan nods, looking down at his lap. Those two innocent, normal looking girls are ghouls. Of all the times Dan had imagined ghouls he’d always pictured towering creatures with menacing faces; not pigtails and rosy cheeks. Why hadn’t he realized that ghouls grew up from children before? It’s not like they came from some laboratory test tube or anything, they were born just like humans and were raised by parents. Those girl’s parents are dead now… orphaned by the very investigators that Dan rooted for. How would they take the news of their parent’s death? Would they mourn just like a human? Would they hold a funeral?

“Dan?” Phil moves his hand under Dan’s and half holds it, getting his attention back.

“Sorry, just thinking…” Dan stands up, letting Phil’s hand drop. “I think I will head home for now. I’m tired…” He can feel the weight of this evening’s event in his eyelids, need serious sleep so his brain can even begin to process everything. “Can you call me before you come over?”

“Sure,” Phil reaches up a hand, his way of inviting Dan in for a kiss, and Dan almost instinctively leans down to give Phil a kiss goodbye, the gesture so natural. He stops though, and pulls back, averting his eyes. Phil only just started feeling better; how does he know Phil won’t need more… He doesn’t want to get too close to Phil right now; just in case.

Dan sees the flicker of hurt in Phil’s eyes before he lets his arm drop, “Sorry.”

Dan shakes his head, not wanting to hear Phil continue to apologize for everything. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Dan lets himself at least brush some of the fringe away from Phil’s forehead before leaving, the only gesture of care he can offer right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil grew up being best friends and just over three years ago became boyfriends. With spending more and more time with each other, Dan has noticed a strange thing or two about Phil. When his suspicions turn out to be something far more alarming than he imagined, will he stick by his love’s side through thick and thin or flee in fear for his life?

Phil stands outside Dan’s door, hand raised to knock before sighing and letting it drop. He’s done this three times now, trying to get up the courage to finally go inside. He could simply let himself in, he has a key, but he thought better of it. Today is going to be difficult as it is, so he needs to tread lightly while he’s here. Sure, Dan was the one to call him and invite him over in the first place, which is a start, but it will still be hard to explain everything.

He finally makes himself knock, a bit louder than he intended out of nervousness. A moment later Dan is at the door, opening it and greeting him more shyly than usual. Phil’s used to Dan pulling him inside and greeting him with a kiss, but instead he simply smiles weakly and steps aside for him. They head for the lounge and Dan sits down immediately, thumbs playing with themselves in his lap and his eyes focused on Phil.

Phil stays quiet, not sure if he should jump right into things or if he should let Dan take the lead. He knows Dan. He’s probably spent the whole day running over questions in his head countless times but now that he’s in front of Phil he’s lost them all.

Dan clears his throat and shifts towards Phil, taking a deep breath. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yes.” Phil’s voice cracks a little, making him try again. “Um, yes, I’m all healed up now.”

Dan nods. “That’s good. I wasn’t sure how long it’d take you to heal, so…” He looks down at the table, fidgeting with the TV remotes.

“It’s doesn’t take long with the proper care, which they helped me with.” Phil assures him.

“You mean that Brian guy?”

“Yes, and some of the other people that work there.” Phil explains, “Was that one of the things you wanted to know about?”

“I want to know everything.” He shrugs, “I just don’t know where to start.”

“I’ll tell you now, Dan, that I can’t tell you everything.”

Dan looks at him, brows knit together. “Why?”

Phil puts his hands up, not wanting Dan to get the wrong idea. “It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just that I can’t. There are rules, precautions that the community has to follow.” Phil flashes him an apologetic smile. “You already know a lot more than most humans about us.”

Dan simply nods again, pressing his lips together. “I think I’ll go make us some coffee.” He stands up and goes to the kitchen, leaving Phil to rest his head in his hands. He needs to sort out how and what to tell Dan. There are the obvious things he knows he can’t tell him, but with the things he can he’s not sure just how much is too much right now. Just learning about him is such a shock to Dan, he doesn’t want to overload him with too much information right away, especially the more gruesome details.

A loud metallic noise comes from the kitchen followed by Dan swearing and Phil gets up to see what’s going on. Dan has spilt the container of sugar all over the counter and floor and is grumbling as he starts to sweep it up with a hand broom. “Do you need some help?”

Dan jumps and lets out a gasp, clutching his chest before he looks up and sees Phil. “N-no, I’ve got it.”

Phil sighs. “Let me help.”

Phil starts straightening up the mess on the counter and Dan eventually finishes sweeping up the floor. After everything is back to normal Phil makes coffee while Dan leans against the counter, watching like it’s the most fascinating thing in the world. Phil hits the button on the coffee pot and comes over next to him, making sure to give Dan enough space. “I haven’t asked if you’re doing ok yet.”

Dan thinks a moment before nodding. “It’s just weird. You seem just like the old Phil.”

“Well, I’m not exactly a ‘new’ Phil. I’m the same.” He shrugs.

“You’re new to me; or at least, different.” Dan pushes off the counter and crosses his arms, trying to sort out his emotions into words. “I’ve been forced to see you in a whole different way now and- It’s just a lot to take in. I’m trying to work my feelings around all of this new knowledge but my brain is just… I don’t know-“

“You’re thinking you should leave me.” Phil states bluntly, fists clenching.

“How did-“

“It’s the logical thing to do, right?” He spits, trying to keep his voice calm. “I wouldn’t want to be with me either if I were in your situation.” He takes a deep breath before looking at Dan again, whose face looks like a mix between hurt and confusion. “My parents had warned me when I first became friends with you that if you ever found out what I was that we’d have to disappear and I’d never see you again; then when we got older I promised myself to do it to protect you.”

He lets out a sad chuckle, “Us lasting this long is a miracle, really. I just wish we could have made a clean break; not this.”

Dan tries to say something, but all his emotions rush out at once and before he can stop himself he pushes Phil, catching him off guard and making him fall to the floor.

Phil expected this. Any sort of retaliation Dan dished out to him he can’t say he doesn’t deserve. Phil could have stolen from Dan, or cheated, but no. He just had to pretend to not be a monster his whole life; lie to Dan his whole life. “Go ahead and let me have it before I leave,” He mumbles, resorting to sitting cross-legged on the floor. “I’m not going to stop you.”

“Damn right, I’ll let you have it!” Dan shouts, “You’ve lied to me the entire time I’ve known you. We’ve been through so much together and not long after we met thought we’d never be separated. How could I have guessed that all along my best friend and then my boyfriend was a ghoul.” Dan pounds his fist on the counter before pacing back and forth in the confined space of the kitchen. “A ghoul; the deadliest and scariest thing on the planet, sitting right next to me on the couch or going with me to the bookstore, even… even sharing a bed with me.” Dan stops, covering his mouth a moment, voice failing. “How am I supposed to react? What am I supposed to do when you- you eat… But after all this time of being with you, do you really think I’m going to leave you? Do you really think I’m that selfish?”

Phil stares up at him, dumbfounded. “What?”

Dan’s knees begin to shake and he lets himself slide down the cabinets to the floor in front of Phil, tears breaking his angry demeanor. “I’ve ran it through my head a hundred times already, telling myself that you’re dangerous and could kill me at any time. I could be dead tomorrow by the same hand that I’ve held numerous times and that has touched me in so many intimate places.” He sniffs loudly and turns to Phil to find him crying as well. “But no matter how many times I’ve tried to tell myself to leave you I can’t.”

Phil slowly reaches for Dan’s hand, ready for him to flinch away but instead Dan takes it firmly. “You know you shouldn’t be with me anymore. It is dangerous for you, not just because of myself, but of other ghouls.”

“I know,” Dan croaks, “but I still can’t imagine my life without you. I’m a bloody idiot and crazy. No one in their right mind would stay with a ghoul.”

“Well, you’ve always been an odd one.” Phil reminds him, moving to sit closer to Dan and Dan lets him, even resting his head on Phil’s shoulder.

“Yeah, but… there must seriously be something wrong with me.” Dan is silent a moment, “Maybe I’m just not that afraid of dying.”

Phil squeezes his hand. “Dan… if you really want to stay with me, I swear to you that I will never harm you. I would rather be torn to bits by a Dove than to hurt you.”

“And I’ve been with you long enough to know you mean that. There have been countless times before I knew you were a ghoul that you could have killed me, but you didn’t.” It’s odd saying something like that so casually, but it’s true. If Phil wanted him dead, he would be.

“Unlike what the Doves say about ghouls, we aren’t heartless hunters.” Phil presses a small kiss to Dan’s head, lingering there. “When I say I love you, I mean it. I’ve meant every word I’ve ever said to you. Ghouls aren’t that different from humans.”

“I suppose it’s just the most drastic difference that repulses and frightens people.”

Phil nods. “Understandably so.”

“I can promise you one more thing, though.” Phil sits up, turning towards Dan. “We can still go out for our coffee dates.”

Dan finally cracks a small smile, looking over Phil’s face. It’s like he only imagined the drastic change in his eyes just last night. If he tried hard enough, he could write it off as a nightmare. But he won’t. This is all too real and Phil is a ghoul, but for some reason in his crazy head that’s alright. If it were anyone else he’d have ran away from them already, but this is different. Phil is the one person he’s never doubted, despite being lied to. He knows the only reason Phil lied to him about this was to protect him. It’s just another part of who Phil is.

If something does happen, in the long run, and he ends up in danger because of Phil… Well, he can wait until the time comes. For now, the coffees done and all he wants is a little bit of normalcy with Phil again. He pours their cups and they spend the rest of the evening watching their favorite movies. He makes Phil promise to explain things to him tomorrow, like he was going to, but after spending all night too freaked out to sleep and the events of yesterday still fresh in his mind he needs Phil’s arm around him the most right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil grew up being best friends and just over three years ago became boyfriends. With spending more and more time with each other, Dan has noticed a strange thing or two about Phil. When his suspicions turn out to be something far more alarming than he imagined, will he stick by his love’s side through thick and thin or flee in fear for his life?

Phil was all too happy to explain anything he can to Dan. He wants Dan to understand just how dangerous Phil’s life is so that he can be absolutely sure that Dan wants to stay with him. He doesn’t want Dan to underestimate anything and get himself into trouble.

Phil spends his nights working for a ghoul organization attached to the restaurant they were at the other night. Normal days include lots of paperwork, calls to their connections, and running errands. He makes trips to not so local morgues and hospitals, talking with the ghouls working there around the humans and getting the ‘supplies’ they need. They’re John Doe’s who die at the hospital that the legals wouldn’t want to have to deal with anyway or collecting bodies that would otherwise be cremated and be put to waste. He brings them back to the restaurant to be prepared for the ghouls who want to live a peaceful life or that simply can’t hunt for themselves.

He’s one of those people. He’s more than capable to go out and hunt people off the streets, like he used to, but he’s changed since then. He no longer wants to use his powers and strength to kill random people; he only uses them to protect. Thankfully he doesn’t have to often, but he still tries his best to keep his strength up and eat right in case of emergency. Those are the times that he worries about himself getting carried away like old times.

There are some nights when the Doves cracked down on areas around the city, leaving the residents stuck in their homes for fear of their lives. He’ll make deliveries to them to make sure they don’t do anything desperate and get themselves caught. He doesn’t mind those kinds of errands, much easier to handle than the dirty business he has to do at the morgues and such. He gets to meet lots of ghouls like him and he gets to know them quite well if they’re regulars, like Serena and Amy’s family were.

“How are they doing?” Dan asks over his mug, genuinely concerned.

“They’re doing alright, considering. We’ve found some friends of their family that they’re staying with.” It’s the best they could do for them. Phil sits back against the sofa, remembering the night of the raid that took their parents. There were more Doves moving in than they had predicted, and in the chaos he just didn’t have enough eyes to look out for everyone. He’d seen their father go down, and after a brief moment of remorse his thoughts switched back to business; telling himself that at least there was one less target to worry about now.

When he’d finally found the girls and their mother he tried to extract them from the scene quietly, but the damn Doves swooped in and it wasn’t long before they were overpowered. In a last ditch effort to save the girls, their mother rushed the Doves, knowing that Phil was much more likely to be able to get them away to safety than her.

“I don’t know if I could handle your job.” Dan sets down his coffee and curls up a little tighter to Phil, resting his legs against Phil’s.

Phil’s hand goes to Dan’s knee, thumb brushing it. “Yeah, it’s… tough.” He’s gotten used to it, however. He’s had to learn to take action first and let out his emotions after everything is said and done, otherwise they just get in the way. “I admit, a few times when I’d had a bad night I made a few excuses to not come over the next day so I wouldn’t take my frustrations out on you.”

Dan taps Phil’s chest with the back of his hand, looking up at him. “Stupid, you know I’d listen.”

“But I couldn’t talk about it.” Phil reminds him, “It was before you knew about me, so there’d be no point.”

“Yeah, I guess. Still, you didn’t have to deal with it on your own.”

“I do, Dan.” Phil sits up, making Dan lean away from him. “When I get that stressed or angry at myself… it’s not safe to be around me. Sometimes I end up letting more out than I should.”

Dan wants to tell Phil that he’s sure it isn’t that bad, but then thinks better of it. He’s never seen Phil actually angry before. They’ve only had a few fights in their time and even then they were frivolous ones.

“I should get going,” Phil stands up, grabbing his hoodie from the corner of the couch and pulling it over his head. “Brian wanted me to stop by the restaurant but I’ll try to come back after, ok?”

Dan sighs, but knows he can’t argue Phil to stay.

Phil presses a quick kiss to Dan’s head before leaving. When he gets outside it’s colder than when he’d arrived at Dan’s, making him wish he’d brought a coat. Brian hadn’t told him what he needed Phil for, which was strange. He usually tells Phil about whatever job he has to run or papers he has to deal with so that he can get right to work once he’s there.

Phil enters through the back of the building and finds Brian in the office, looking at papers over his glasses. “Phil, come sit a moment.”

He raises an eyebrow, but sits across from Brian, crossing his legs. “What’s up?”

Brian sets down his papers and leans on the desk before him, sighing. “First of all, my bad.”

“For what?” Brian isn’t one for apologies, so even a ‘my bad’ means he must have done something blatantly wrong.

“I was giving my report to the big man and I let slip about your little friend.” He shrugs.

“What?” Phil shoots up, wanting to know just how Brian ‘let slip’ about Dan. You don’t just tell the higher ups about things like that. “What exactly did you tell them?”

“I said you were brought in injured and when they asked by who I said some human,” He shrugs, likes it’s no big deal that he ousted Dan so easily. “but I didn’t tell them he was your boyfriend or anything.”

“That doesn’t excuse it.” Brian shouldn’t have mentioned Dan at all; he should have told them that he came back alone.

“Chill, Phil.” Brian leans back in his chair, “they just told me to make sure the human was taken care of so he can’t reveal the location of the community or be linked to us. No big deal.”

Phil feels his kagune pull out of his back, lashing forward and spiking into the wall next to Brian’s head in a matter of seconds. “If you so much as lay one finger on Dan, I swear-“

“Dude, I said chill.” Brian puts up his hands, acting as cool as ever but his eyes have turned as black as Phil’s. “I don’t really care what happens to your little pet as long as you keep him shut up, alright?”

Phil starts to control his breathing, drawing back his kagune and trying to calm down enough to look normal again. He knew he shouldn’t have gotten Dan involved; this is exactly what he was afraid of. Will the higher members of the community be on the lookout for Dan? They don’t know who he is, right? What about the security cameras in and around the building? Were there any of them that night? He’ll have to find them and destroy them when he gets the chance just in case.

“Phil.” He looks at Brian, face now back to the seriousness it was when he walked in. “You’re a good employee, and unlike some of the other people that work here you’re at least relatively nice to work around.”

“What’s your point?” Phil spats.

“I’d hate to be the one to have to clean up your mess.” He stares Phil down, eyes unmoving. “Keep an eye on him.”

Phil clenches his fist, but can’t bring himself to argue back because Brian’s not in the wrong. It’s Phil’s fault for allowing Dan into his life in the first place, knowing what the risks and consequences may be. He’ll have to make sure Dan keep his knowledge of Phil, even his relationship with him, a secret. For both their sakes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil grew up being best friends and just over three years ago became boyfriends. With spending more and more time with each other, Dan has noticed a strange thing or two about Phil. When his suspicions turn out to be something far more alarming than he imagined, will he stick by his love’s side through thick and thin or flee in fear for his life?

“I just think it’s the best option we have at the moment.” Dan follows Phil from the lounge down to the kitchen, not letting him walk away from this conversation.

“You don’t know what you’re asking, Dan.” Phil huffs, avoiding eye contact while he rummages in the fridge for the coffee creamer. “I don’t think you’re really ready.”

Dan chuckles. “Phil, I’ve been ready to move in with you!” If Phil is so paranoid about keeping an eye on Dan so he ‘stays out of trouble’, what’s the problem with him moving in? It’s the perfect solution.

“That was before you found out I was a ghoul;” Phil shakes his head, “and it’s the reason why I never offered. Ghouls live differently than humans.”

“So? What’s so different besides the diet?” Dan shrugs, “I’ve already gotten past that. The only thing you’d have to worry about is the fridge being taken up by my own food; which I’d pay for.”

Phil sighs, setting down his mug and leaning on the counter. “That’s the thing.” He turns towards Dan, a hurt look on his face. “You haven’t gotten past my ‘diet’.” Dan doesn’t think he notices all the twitches when Phil makes a sudden movement or the worried looks whenever Phil says he needs to ‘go grab a bite to eat’. He’s been trying hard to get back to the normal swing of things with Phil, but he knows they’re not what they used to be. He understands why Dan is like that, he expects it, but that doesn’t make it hurt any less.

“Phil, it’s just strange to me.” Dan takes a step towards him, placing a hand on Phil’s arm. “My food is probably strange to you.”

“You’re food is different. You don’t walk and talk and share ideas with animals.” Phil points out.

“True,” Dan looks away, “but I know that you do it to survive, just like when I eat. And I know you don’t actually harm anybody like… some other ghouls.”

Phil lets out a growl of frustration before moving towards Dan, making him back up into the fridge. Phil grips his arms tight, pinning them to his sides, faces merely centimeters apart. Dan watches as the eyes before him slowly turn from their normal bright blue to a deep red and black, brows drawn and lips peeled back into a snarl.

“I’ve hurt people before, Dan, and I’m still more than capable to do so.” His grip tightens and Phil can feel Dan’s body go rigged, eyes wide and staring. “If you lived with me there’d be no telling what I’d do. What if I’m low on food and can’t go get more because of Doves in the area? What if I’m exhausted from fighting and you’re the nearest meal? I can’t guarantee your safety even now, visiting you every day and cuddling up so close to you. Do you know what you smell like to me?”

Dan shakes his head.

“If we lived together it’d just be putting you more in harm’s way.” Phil shoves off of Dan, letting go but not backing away.

“Are you done?” Dan asks, monotone.

“Yes…” Phil breathes.

Dan raises a hand and quickly flicks Phil on the forehead, Phil’s tough demeanor broken as he flinches. “If you’re trying to scare me out of moving in with you, you suck at it. You’re not very intimidating when I know you’re doing it on purpose, idiot.” Dan crosses his arms as Phil stays silent, still a little stunned. “Of all the time we’ve spent together have you ever hurt me? No. Yeah, I was freaked out at first when I found out you were a ghoul, but I got over that fact. You’re still Phil and I still love you; so you can quit with the ‘Monster Mode’ scare tactics and help me start figuring out what I’m going to pack.”

“Are you sure?” Phil places his hands on Dan’s waste, eyes back to normal and drinking in Dan’s face. He can’t believe Dan’s bravery sometimes.

“Of course.” Dan leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Phil’s lips, the first real kiss they’ve shared in a long time. Phil wants it to last for hours, but when Dan pulls back he has on a smirk. “Just know that if anything does happen to me; I’m haunting you so hard.”

Phil lets out a small laugh before Dan leaves down the hall, but he wishes Dan wouldn’t joke.

~

Dan and Phil plop down on the sofa, the last of the moving done for the weekend. All Dan has to do now is grab a few last boxes of odds and ends from his old apartment tomorrow and he’ll be officially moved in. Phil took the day off to help Dan move, so they got everything over in no time. “I’ve officially done my workout for the week.” Dan sighs, stretching his legs out on top of Phil’s.

“Well, we have the rest of the day to relax. We can save any real unpacking for tomorrow.” Phil moves to get off the sofa but Dan’s legs won’t let him. He takes advantage of holding Phil in place and sits up, wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck; nuzzling into the crook of his neck. “You ok?” Phil wonders.

“Yeah, I just want to hold you.” He shrugs, scrunching up more to Phil. He moves his head up and pecks at Phil’s neck, prompting Phil’s hand to his hair. Phil hums as Dan works up to his jaw, then his lips, his little kisses growing longer.

Dan licks at Phil’s lip and their tongues soon meet, a small moan escaping Dan’s throat. Phil pulls away, touching Dan’s face. “Let’s stop for now.”

“Why?” Dan voice sounds like he’s aching.

“Because you’re not ready.” Phil tries pushing him away but Dan holds tight.

“We’ve done this thousands of times before, Phil.”

Phil rolls his eyes. “How many times do I have to remind you? That was before. Before you became afraid of me.”

It’s Dan’s turn to roll his eyes. “Phil, would I have insisted on moving in with someone I was scared of? You tried that shtick with me a few days ago and it didn’t work. I know you won’t hurt me and I’m tired of you trying to decide if I’m ready or not when I know I am.” Dan presses another kiss to Phil’s parted lips. “I trust you, Phil. I trust you with everything; even my body.”

Phil sighs through his nose before turning, moving and pinning Dan down to the sofa before climbing on top of him. “Are you sure?” Phil whispers lowly.

Dan leans up to kiss Phil’s chin. “Yes.”

Phil visibly relaxes before he lets himself give in. They take it slow, Phil being extra cautious and vocal about what Dan is ok with. Honestly, Dan is a little nervous. He tries not to think that the tongue sending electricity all over his body is the same one that tastes flesh in an entirely different manor. He even briefly wonders what he tastes like to Phil. Does he taste good? He shakes the thought from his head and when Phil asks if he’s ok he just tells him to go faster.

They use what little energy they have left after moving and are left sweaty and spent. Dan lets himself be pulled into Phil’s arms, the embrace tight and sticky. “I love you so much.” Phil mumbles into Dan’s hair.

“I love you, too.” Dan holds Phil back weakly, not wanting to move anymore tonight.

Phil finally feels like they’re back to the way they used to be. He thought that he’d never be able to hold Dan and touch him like this again, but Dan has proven that he really does trust him even after all that’s been revealed to him. He ignores the burning in his eyes, blinking back the wetness until the threat of falling tears subsides.

Phil reaches down and grabs the blanket on the side of the sofa, pulling it over them. “You tired?”

“Yeah, I think I may actually take a nap.” Dan mumbles, eyes half lidded.

“Go ahead.” Phil slips out of the blanket and pulls his clothes on.

“Hey… Can I ask a weird question?” Dan looks up at him, blanket pulled up to his nose.

“Yeah.”

Dan pauses, biting his lip. “Do I taste ok to you?”

Phil is taken aback. “W-what do you mean?”

“Not- not like that.” Dan lies. “Just… in general?”

Phil stares at him a moment before leaning down, grazing his lips to Dan’s forehead. “You are the most sweet, delicious person I’ve ever tasted.”

“Ok.” Dan rolls over, closing his eyes. He doesn’t really know why he felt the need to ask such a question, but curiosity got the better of him. Did he mean it in just a sexual way; or was the question delved from someplace darker? He tries not to let it bother him too much as he nods off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil grew up being best friends and just over three years ago became boyfriends. With spending more and more time with each other, Dan has noticed a strange thing or two about Phil. When his suspicions turn out to be something far more alarming than he imagined, will he stick by his love’s side through thick and thin or flee in fear for his life?

He’s been picking at his croissant for a few minutes now, like the answer Phil wants is in the middle of it. He doesn’t know why he ordered it when he’s not all that hungry. Maybe he just wanted their over-do coffee shop date to feel like it used to. “I don’t know.”

Phil sits back in his chair, turning his cup of untouched coffee on the table before him, trying to keep looking at Dan but it’s hard to right now. “It just worries me what’s been going on in your head lately.”

It worries Dan, too, but that hasn’t stopped him from asking whatever questions pop into his head. He’s had so many, but not the ones Phil is usually more than happy to answer. What’s it feel like when your kagune comes out? Can you feel through it like an arm when you hit things? What about when you hit people? He knows he probably shouldn’t want to know those kinds of things, but his curiosity is too strong.

“Dan,” Phil sits up, reaching across the table and pulling Dan’s hands away from his food. “I just don’t want you becoming like those enthusiasts.”

Phil should know Dan wouldn’t go that far. It’s just a case of wanting to know more about Phil and his world. He’s not like those weird people that say they actually want to be ghouls. Word got out a year or so ago about there being experimental ghouls in Japan that used to be human; much to the media and government’s efforts to hide it. A lot of people said they were even more freaks of nature than regular ghouls since they were ‘man made’ partly, but others quickly jumped at the opportunity to gain power by sacrificing their humanity. “I’m not some nutter that wants to go under the knife.”

“I know that.” Phil tells him, but his eyes show doubt. “I just don’t want you getting more involved than you have to be.” Phil already feels mentally drained having to worry about Dan all the time. It’s a little better when they’re together, but now when he has to go to work he tries to get everything done in record time so he can get back home. Because of that, he’s been slipping. He’s noticed the feeling of someone watching him on his back, but hasn’t quite been able to catch them yet.

Dan sighs heavily, crumbling up his napkin and tossing it onto his plate. He moves to stand up but Phil grabs his arm, stopping him. “I’m sorry, I just-“ He bites his lip, “You know how I worry.”

“I’m not a child, though.” Dan pulls his arm away and Phil follows him out the door.

“I know you’re not a child, but in this situation-“

“I can defend myself to a point, Phil.” Dan grumbles, pulling his coat tighter around him. “What do you really think is going to happen? Some SWAT team crashing through the roof of our apartment and killing us?”

“Well, not quite, but-“ Phil grabs his arm again but when Dan turns to pull him off the look on Phil’s face stops him.

“Phil?” His gaze follows Phil’s across the street but he doesn’t know what he’s looking for.

“Come on.” Phil’s grip on his arm tightens and he’s made to keep with Phil’s quickened pace.

“What’s wrong?” Did Phil see something bad? Phil’s paranoia couldn’t really have been justified, could it?

“Just stay close to me.” As they round a corner Phil takes the opportunity to look behind them and sure enough the odd man he had spotted across the street is keeping pace with them just a few meters behind them. He should have been more careful, but Dan had been dying to get out of the house for weeks now. It’s his own fault for letting his guard down.

They round another corner and Phil suddenly takes off in a run, dodging into the next alleyway. Dan spins around and Phil grabs him, crushing him to his chest. Dan tries to ask what the hell is going on but Phil interrupts him. “Hang on tight and close your eyes.”

“Wha-“ Phil’s eyes turn to black and Dan shuts up, a chill going down his spine. He goes to wrap his arms around Phil’s torso, but a movement under his coat stops him.

His coat tears as Phil’s kagune erupts from his back, a mesh of dark blue texture that Dan desperately wants to touch. His finger barely grazes it before Phil yells at him. “I said hold on!” Dan clings to Phil’s waist just under his kagune, and before he can close his eyes he feels Phil’s grip on him tightens, then leaps forward.

Dan stares wide eyed as they come closer to the wall at the end of the alley, bracing himself to crash into it but a spike of blue pierces the bricks, Phil putting his feet on the wall to slow the impact. He pushes off, whipping Dan the other way before they meet the connecting corner near them, the kagune once again acting as a grapple to pin them to the wall. Phil repeats the process twice more before they land on the roof of the building, Dan’s knuckles white on Phil’s shirt.

Dan’s able to pull away for a moment after they land, watching Phil as his eyes dart to where they just were on the street. “Phil, is there someone after us?” He asks cautiously.

Phil takes a moment to answer, finally breaking away from his search down below to look back at Dan. “I don’t know. There was someone following us. I lost sight of them, but I can still smell them; which means they can probably smell us.” Dan gulps, not wanting to run into whoever it is. “I’m going to take you back to the apartment then lead them off.”

“No, Phil-“

“I have to.” Phil stops Dan’s protest, knowing Dan will want him to stay with him. “Now, come on.” Phil tugs Dan towards the other side of the rooftop, stopping when they get to the edge. Dan once again clutches onto Phil’s shirt before Phil vaults them to the neighboring building, Dan trying his best to not look at open space under them. The landing is hard and Dan’s feet hurt, but he holds back any complaints as they run again. Only three more roof tops before Phil gets them to the alley behind their apartment, carefully bringing them to the ground.

“Phil,” He moves to leave but Dan still holds his shirt, making him catch his eyes. “be careful, ok?”

“I will.” Phil assures him, quickly pressing a kiss to his lips before taking off.

Dan can’t help but be amazed as Phil’s kagune once again stretches and pulls Phil up the adjacent building, soon disappearing over the side. He looks down at his hand, rubbing the finger that actually touched the kagune. Despite its hard, crystal-like look, it was quite warm. He starts to wonder if Phil would ever let him touch it more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil grew up being best friends and just over three years ago became boyfriends. With spending more and more time with each other, Dan has noticed a strange thing or two about Phil. When his suspicions turn out to be something far more alarming than he imagined, will he stick by his love’s side through thick and thin or flee in fear for his life?

Dan paces the flat, trying to make himself stop wringing his hands. He’s tried calling more than a few times since last night, but every time it goes straight to voicemail. What’s happened to him? He didn’t get caught by whoever’s been following them, did he? What if he’s hurt somewhere again, alone in an alleyway…

Dan shakes the thought from his head, trying not to remember too many details from that first night he saw Phil like that. Phil was in so much pain; and if it’s happened again it’d be because of him.

Dan stands in the middle of his room, eyes lingering over his wallet and keys. He has to know if Phil’s there. They’d never tell him if he just called, so he’ll have to take the direct approach. He throws on a hoodie and grabs his things before leaving; skipping every other stair down and half-jogging down the pavement. It’s the only other place Phil could be; unless there was some other safe house that Phil never told him about which he wouldn’t be surprised.

Dan makes it to the restaurant in record time, but pauses before he goes in. Should he go in the front? He decides not and heads around back, banging loudly on the metal door. No one answers so he tries again and thankfully Brian is the one to answer. “What do you-“ He looks down at Dan, “Oh, it’s you.”

“Is Phil here?”

“Yes, but he’s not able to see you right now.”

Brian leans against the doorframe, blocking Dan’s way inside. He has to see him. He has to know that he’s alright. “Let me see him.”

“You can’t.” Brian repeats.

“Why the hell not?” Dan asks, “If he’s alive in there then I don’t care what you say, I’m going to see him.” Dan shoves past Brian a lot more easily than he thought he would and follows the hallway down. He remembers the room Phil was in the last time he was here and heads directly for it.

Before he can even reach for the handle, Brian’s hand comes across the door, stopping him. “He’s not in there.” Brian tells him, “Just a couple of employees that would gladly take their snack break when they see you.”

Dan tries to figure out if he’s lying or not, but he can’t tell. “Oh, really?”

“Really.” Brian steps around him and motions to a door on his left, “If you’re so determined to see him, he’s through here.”

Dan eyes him before moving to the door indicated, touching the cold handle and swallowing hard before opening. He’s greeted by a set of stairs, greyed brick walls on either side that lead to yet another door; this one heavier looking. He glances once at Brian, who looks impassive at best, before descending.

The door creaks open and the room looks like an old cellar; some shelves of boxes off to his right but on the other side the shelves are tipped over, boxes and odd things scattered on the floor. Dan takes a deep breath before going in, scanning around the dim room. “Phil?” This feels like a trap and he half wants to back out the door, but he presses on, calling for Phil again. “Are you in here?”

He hears a rustling near the back and edges closer way, seeing an old army style cot and some blankets strewn about on the floor. He accidentally trips on a box, catching himself before he falls forward.

A shadow moves in the corner, hunched over but now stands up. Dan freezes, almost calling out for Brian before he sees who it is. “Phil,” he feels some weight lift, happy to see he’s ok. “I knew you were here.”

Phil comes more into the light and the smile that had formed on Dan’s face starts to fade. He looks a wreck; even more so than before. His shoulder isn’t sitting right and his side… His shirt is torn open to reveal a gaping hole where the lower half of his rips should be. How is he standing like this? Is he some kind of zombie? “P-Phil,” Dan raises his trembling hands, “let’s get out of here. You need to get to a hospital.”

He briefly sees a shake of his head before Phil lunges forward, Dan not fast enough to move out of the way and he’s tackled to the ground. Phil’s eyes are gaping black holes staring down at him, his teeth grit and Dan swears he’s salivating. “Phil!” He squeaks, “It’s me!”

The only response Phil gives is a low growl, head coming down to Dan’s neck. Dan tries pushing him away, but it’s no use. Phil has him pinned good and with this added savage strength there’s no way Dan is breaking free. Phil’s tongue darts out and licks a stripe of skin under Dan’s ear, sending a visible shutter down Phil’s body. His breath is ragged, deep; sending chills down Dan’s spine.

Phil is still a moment, hands still tightly on Dan but shaky, like he’s struggling. “You shouldn’t have come here, Dan.” The most strained sounding words Dan has ever heard come from Phil, like he’s forcing them out. Phil’s head comes up, but he doesn’t meet Dan’s eyes. “Brian!” He shouts.

Not a moment later Brian opens the door. “Yeah?” He says casually.

Phil’s grip on Dan tightens for a second before Phil stumbles off of Dan and he’s free to scurry over to the door before standing up. Phil has completely caved into himself, legs up to his chest and hands over his head. The sight makes Dan physically hurt. “Get Dan the hell out of here.” He orders.

Brian silently complies, opening the door more so Dan can leave. Dan trudges up the stairs and stops at the top, legs not sure where to go next. In that very moment of being pinned under Phil like that, Dan had been terrified. It wasn’t like the other times where Phil had tried to scare him on purpose. This time, he’s not too sure if Phil would have hurt him or not.

“When I said you couldn’t see him, it wasn’t just ‘cause he’s like that.” Brian speaks matter-of-fact, “He told me he didn’t want you seeing him like that.” He sighs, “But you insisted.”

“How-“ Dan gulps, “How bad is he?”

“He’s pretty banged up. Almost took a chunk out of me when I had to go pick him up.” Brian shrugs, then stares down at Dan. “This is because of him trying to protect you, you know.” He jabs a finger at the middle of Dan’s chest, and he lets him. “If I were you, I’d spend this time away from Phil to think things through.”

Dan nods. “Yeah… Thanks…”

“Don’t thank me.” Brian jabs extra hard, making Dan stumble back a step and rub at his chest. “I don’t care what happens to you. I would have let Phil devour you if I thought it’d help,” Dan completely believes that. “but ghouls look out for their own kind. So you had better do what’s best for Phil; or I’ll make you.”

Dan nods again, eyes plastered to the floor as he makes a beeline for the back door.


End file.
